Katricia
Katricia (K'/T and P/'atricia) is the friendship pairing of KT Rush and Patricia Williamson. The two don't seem to be friendly towards one another in the beginning of Season 3, which is clearly shown when Patricia throws orange juice at KT, and KT throws cereal at Patricia as a come back. Patricia dislikes KT because of her connection with Eddie and the amount of time she spends with him. It has been proven before that Patricia can get jealous easily. In the first episode, when Eddie says that KT is the girl from his dream, you can see that she is jealous from the look on her face. KT later joins Sibuna. This may be similar to the relationship between Patricia and Nina Martin (See: Patrina) because Patricia disliked Nina when she first started attending the school, because of the Joy incident, but later becomes close friends with her when Patricia gets involved in the Season 1 mystery. Later in Season 3, when Patricia became a sinner, she framed KT for being the traitor. View the Katricia Gallery Katricia Moments Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Patricia asks Joy what she thinks of the new girl. *When KT is introducing herself and says she is American, Patricia loudly interrupts saying "What a surprise." House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Patricia throws orange juice at KT. *KT throws cereal at Patricia. *Eddie says to KT that she's a lot like Patricia. *KT responds saying please don't insult me, but Eddie tells her that it actually was a compliment. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Patricia agrees to work with KT for the business project. *Patricia steals the key and shows it to Fabian, unaware of her connection with the parcel. *Patricia thinks KT is working for Victor because of the symbol on the key. *KT tries to make peace with Patricia, telling her that she'd never hurt anyone by dating the person they love. *KT tries to apologize to Patricia, but Patricia ignores her and listens to music. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Patricia and KT start to work on the business project together. *Patricia goes along with KT's idea of fortune cookies, but hates the fortunes, so they compromise and agree to make 'Misfortune cookies'. *Patricia tells Joy that she knows KT and Eddie might not have a thing but she still doesn't trust KT in general. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Patricia accuses KT once again about having something to do with Amber's disappearance. *Despite their fight moments before, Patricia agrees with KT joining the Anubis Sisterhood and they make up. *Patricia tells KT not to start crying on her because she doesn't 'do crying.' *Patricia once again accuses KT of working with Victor when she finds out KT knew information about Ms. Denby and the mystery and never told them. *KT is hurt when she finds out Patricia (Along with Fabian and Alfie) didn't trust her. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *KT and Patricia finally settle their disagreements, with KT explaining her mission and Patricia accepting KT at last, with the promise of no more secrets between the group. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Patricia doesn't want to give up KT's key. *She is determined to get KT's key back. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *KT and Patricia hug while saying their goodbyes to the other students. House of Possession / House of Greed *When KT comes out crying, Patricia asks if she's alright. *She tells her everything's going to be alright. *Patricia touches KT's arm. *Patricia and KT have a heart-to-heart talk in the bathroom. *Patricia tells KT that they are all here for her. *KT asks if Patricia is jealous of her and Eddie. *Patricia assures her that she isn't, but later admits that she is, showing she trusts KT now. *KT promises to find out how Eddie feels about Patricia. *KT tries to help out Patricia by telling her to date Jerome to make Eddie jealous. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *KT and Patricia are sitting next to each other. *She tells Eddie about Patricia's date with Jerome to make him jealous. *KT comforts Patricia when Eddie supposedly stands her up. *KT tries to help Patricia figure out where Eddie went. *Patricia angrily says that Eddie didn't stand her up because it wasn't a date, so KT stops calling it that. *KT starts to call Eddie, but Patricia quickly turns off KT's phone and tells her that she will call Eddie instead, showing that she might still be a bit jealous of KT and Eddie. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Patricia accuses KT of being the sinner. *Patricia follows KT when they are in the hallway. *She tells Eddie she believed KT was going to the house and up to something evil. *Patricia comes up to KT in the bathroom. *KT tells her that she isn't in the mood. *Patricia apologizes for what happened and said that she believes that KT isn't evil. *KT says she is waiting for Patricia to insult her again. *Patricia tells her that she could clear KT's name and takes her to the gatehouse. *KT trusts Patricia. *Patricia tells her that KT is too good for Sibuna, and that power is much more fun. *KT is shocked when she discovers Patricia is evil. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *KT is trying to get away from Patricia. *Patricia tries to trap her. *She says she will find KT in a mocking tone. *KT is concerned about Patricia and asks Harriet about what's going on. *Patricia comes running in and cries to the rest of Sibuna, claiming KT tried to take her to the gatehouse. *KT tries to explain that Patricia is the sinner. *Patricia (and the rest of Sibuna) lock KT in their room. *Patricia tells the others she'll take food up to KT, but throws it away instead. *KT tells Patricia she wouldn't get away with everything. *Patricia tells her she would because KT is the only one who knows the truth, but nobody believes her. *Patricia attempts to take KT to the gatehouse but Eddie shows up. *Patricia is mad when KT goes out of the room. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Patricia grabs KT to use her as blackmail for Eddie. *She mocks KT and Eddie as a 'sweet couple'. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Patricia thanks KT for looking after Eddie while she was a sinner. *KT nods and smiles when Patricia says this. The Touchstone of Ra *KT tells Patricia that Eddie and Sophia disappeared. Cassie blurts out to watch out. Patricia is about to dump orange juice on Cassie but KT stops her. *They smile, jump, and yell along with the other girls on the way to their rooms. *They stop smiling, jumping, and yelling when Victor yells silence and continue when he leaves. *They wave (along with the other girls) goodbye when they went off to their rooms. * When Sophia takes KT's key, Patricia steals it back for KT and KT smiles when she doesn't get caught. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis